


Put You Back Together

by Noper



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post Film, obscure, what Credence experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noper/pseuds/Noper
Summary: Everything was aching. Only it didn’t feel as though he had any actual parts to ache anymore.Credence Barebone must be dead; he could still feel the power from too much magic tearing him apart, making him fall into tiny pieces of dusts that could do nothing but flee…





	Put You Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for my Tumblr RP blog (https://obscurialechoes.tumblr.com/).

_Everything was aching. Only it didn’t feel as though he had any actual parts to ache anymore._

_**Credence Barebone** _ must be _~~dead~~_ ; he could still feel the **_power_** from too much magic _tearing_ him apart, making him fall into tiny pieces of dusts that could do nothing but flee…

_Betrayal._

That had driven him to this rage that had destroyed so much and left him with nothing. It had taken his hope from him and abandoned him to this void of agony- 

_Burning,_ _tearing,_ _stripping,_ _losing everything_ -

He wanted to open his eyes but he wasn’t sure if he had them anymore. He didn’t have eyes or hands or a friend or… 

_~~A family.~~ _

He had ripped everything apart, he couldn’t blame it all on _Graves_ \- 

He couldn’t blame it all on **_Not-Graves_. **

Had he even really know the real **_Mr Graves_**? Would the man have actually been kind to him if he hadn’t just been a mask for a madman who wanted to control the black fire that could not be controlled? 

Fire was uncontrollable when it had the right fuel. Rage. 

Rage and rage and pain and rage. 

The aching burning that had blossomed as a warm flower in his core had grown so much into the wildfire that had consumed his world. And now it was consuming him. 

Time meant little to the young man who was nothing but dust. He could not breathe or feel or see. He could only linger on as the pain wrapped around what was left of his mind and broken it into pieces smaller than dust.

Was that possible? 

To be _smaller_ than **dust**? 

It felt like it here. In this place with no time and no _light_ and no _feeling_. 

Credence Barebone thought that he would be there **_~~forever~~_**.

_“It’s okay, sweetheart.”_

A _voice_. Reaching out into the **darkness**. 

~~A voice that Credence Barebone can only remember screaming, though he had never realised that until now.~~

_“Trust me.”_

He would, she had never hurt him. She had never set fire to him and watched as everything was ruined. The mother he had longer for for so long would put him back together.  


End file.
